


Who knew Pidge was so self-sacrificing?

by The_Stars_Are_Alive



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is evil?, F/M, Klance if you squint, M/M, Madoka Magica AU, No Aliens, Poor Life Choices, Poor Shey, Second Ever Fic, Shiro is a good boyfriend, Sorry Not Sorry, Will be edited later, actually there is aliens, damn incubators, good luck, idk - Freeform, kind of, kinda dry, lance is low-key depressed, maybe more characters?, pidge is tired, shiro is fucking done, so is Shay, the writing i mean, you dirty-minded children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stars_Are_Alive/pseuds/The_Stars_Are_Alive
Summary: The witch, Allura, or better known, Altean Night, has killed pidgeoverand overagain.Shiro loves her, and cannot let her fallor:the Madoka Magica AU nobody but me asked for





	1. Deja Vu

**Author's Note:**

> It's not very long, sorry!!

“No! Shiro!” Pidge couldn't get to him. Shiro’s metal arm had been ripped off and he was left to shoot at The Grand witch Allura with one arm.

Pidge wished she could admire his arm, but now was not the time.

“You know what to do, Pidge.” Zarkon, a small, purple cat-like being, stared blankly at her. “Just make a contract and you can save him.”

Pidge wiped away a tear. “Can I really?” She knew Shiro told her not to, and just think about what happened to Lance and Keith! Alas, she had ran out of options.

“Of course”

“Fine.” As Pidge make her wish, Shiro turned to her, Allura was descending quickly.

“Pidge, stop!”

___________

“Katie! Get up Katie!”

“Ugh, I feel sick” Katie ‘Pidge’ Holt lazely rolled out of bed at the sound of her father’s voice. She then dragged herself out to the dinner table, where her father waited. “God, Dad! In one of the few times I get sleep, I was having an interesting dream and you ruined it! Its okay though.” Pidge whined. Her father rolled his eyes and under his breath he muttered something along the lines of ‘genius, smart-ass child, lecturing me!’

“Katie, go and wake your mother. Matt is already in there,” Pidge’s father, a smart man, used his smarts in a very wise way… by making Pidge and Matt wake up the Holt mother. Pidge stuffed some eggs into her mouth.

“Fine” Pidge them marched into her mothers room, nodded at Matt, who was pulling the blankets off of their mother, and ripped open the curtains. Her mother screamed in dismay.

____________

 

“So Katie,” said her mother, who was brushing her hair. “Are you excited for school?”

“Never” came the (bitter) reply “Only happy to see Lance again-” Pidge frowned, she hated dressing up, but if she didn't, her mother would say something. “say, what headband looks better?” Pidge then held up a green headband and a blue headband.

“Green was always your color, go for that one.”

___________

“Pidge!!!! ♡” Lance ran in for a hug, arms out smile on his face.

“Nope,” Lance’s face met dirt, Pidge having moved out of the way of his attack, “How do you even pronounce ♡?”

“It's a talent,” Said lance, face covered in dirt, “They call me the tailor because of how I-”

“Poke holes in the fabric of our conversation? Sounds about right!” Laughed Pidge, “Let’s go, we’re almost to school.”

“Rude,” Lance followed after Pidge, slightly dejected, “You could at least say sorry”

“I’m sorry, Lance”


	2. Just between friends...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge hears HIM speak to her, and she follows
> 
> She feels scared
> 
> Or:
> 
> Zarkon you son of a gun

“Class.” The voice of instructor Iverson rang through the Garrison classroom, “Class, we have a new student joining us today. His name,” Iverson began to write on the board, “is Takashi Shirogane.”  
The older boy walked into the room, blank faced and stern looking. He turned to the board, erased his name, and instead wrote ‘Shiro’.

“Just Shiro.” He said. He turned and stared at Pidge (“what’s up with him?” whispered Lance), then turned to Iverson. “I don’t feel well. May I go to the nurse?” Iverson looked at him.

“Fine. Take the nurse’s aid with you. Katie! Go with shiro.” Pidge reluctantly rose, and glanced back to Lance as she went.

“So,” Pidge said, “Uh, it looks like you know where you're going?” He did, though she didn’t know that, he had walked these halls so many times.

“Ms. Holt.”

“Pidge, please.”

“... Pidge.” Shiro looked conflicted, almost sad. “Do you like your life?”

Pidge was confused. Who asked this kind of question? It sounded like a sales pitch. “Uh, yeah? I have a good friends and a loving family. I’ve even skipped a few grades to get here! A college level high school! Of course i’m happy.”

Shiro looked down.

“Then don’t try to change it.” Shiro then left her behind, and walked to the nurse without her.

_________

After Pidge’s odd talk with Shiro, Lance, their other friend Rolo, and her had gone to the music store.

“Hey do you think that Nyma would like this CD?” Asked Lance, referring to his current crush, Nyma, who he would buy CDs for while she was in the hospital.

“Uh, It sounds good,” Pidge replied, “What do you think, Rolo?”

“Sounds great.” Said Rolo, “Though you should get that one too.”

While Lance and Rolo were talking, Pidge heard a voice in her head.

“Child, Pidge, come aid me.”

Pidge had never run so fast.

_______

The hallways were dark, and the noises made her nervous, but Pidge was a) not gonna just abandon somebody who asked her for help and b) ignore somebody who called to her for help from a distance without a communication device, meaning that this person might have interesting tech on them, which was the main motivator. Pidge soon found the source of the callings; a small, purple… cat? She bent over to pick the thing up.

“You called?” she said, feeling slightly foolish for talking to an animal.

“Yes. Please, save me.” Came the reply out of the motionless thing. Pidge whirled around and dropped the cat when she heard steps behind her. She saw Shiro. It was odd, really. His clothes, changed from the bright colors of their school uniform, were a stern, military looking outfit (odd mainly due to there being some frills on the clothes), mostly black with accents of purple. The sleeveless shirt allowed Pidge to note that Shiro sported himself a metal arm, and looking to the hand, a gun.  
“Wh-” was all Pidge could get out before Shiro shot the purple creature, effectively killing it. Another one of it appeared. 

“Just give up, Shiro. You know you cannot kill me.” said the creature, climbing into Pidge’s arms, “So don't bother.”

Pidge was done being ignored.

“Shiro, why do you have a gun?! How could you shoot the poor thing?!”

Shiro just looked at her.

“Mind your own business.” He spoke, “Just hand over Zarkon.” Then, out of nowhere, came Lance.

“Hey new kid, shut your quiznak!” He shouted, spraying Shiro with a fire extinguisher, grabbing Pidge’s hand, and running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave feedback!
> 
> Love you!!


	3. Long Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know, when Pidge woke up this morning, she did not expect to be stuck in a witch's labyrinth, but that was where she was now!

“Uh, Lance?” Pidge and Lance were back to back.

“Mhm? Yes Pidge?” came the nervous, squeaky reply.

“Yeah, uh, is it just me, or is the hallway getting longer?” asked Pidge. The answer was that, yes, the hallway was getting longer. See, unbeknownst to them, they had stumbled into a Witch’s Labyrinth. At this point, the walls and floor of the hallway began to change, the only way that Pidge knew how to explain it was like cut paper from a newspaper, or perhaps, Papier-mâché?

Lab stations and high-tech computers appeared, along with tiny comets falling in the sky. Vials of… something spilled along the floor. Research papers were spewed along the floor. 

HAGGAR THE WITCH

“You… you gotta be kidding me, right?” Lance whispered, tons of cat-like beings (The name Kova flashed through Pidge’s mind) were everywhere, carrying papers and dropped vials. “This is crazy! Right? Right Pidge?!” Pidge didn’t reply. Lance pulled Pidge, and by extension Zarkon, closer to him. The noise got the Kovas to notice them.

The Kovas were closing in, eyes and teeth gone wild. Suddenly, Large amounts of cars, street signs, and other oddities were falling onto the familiers.

“Hey! Quit it!” an unknown voice cut through the air as a rather large boy dropped down to the frightened pair. “You dudes okay?” he asked. He was wearing the Garrison uniform.

“Um, yes!” exclaimed Lance, “Thank you!”

“Yeah” Pidge said, slightly numb, “Could you explain what's happening?” she asked. The boy just smiled.

“Sorry. Let me finish up some work, then we can talk.” Then, the boy held up a yellow gem and in a flash of light, he was standing in a new, fluffier outfit. He wore a yellow vest lined with white fur, white cargo pants, yellow knee-high boots lined with more fur. On his head he had a yellow bandana that tied in a bow behind his head, the bow was sealed with a flower shaped brooch. As pidge was wondering how that happened, The boy summoned a literal cannon upon his shoulder. “Sorry, guys!” was all he said before shooting them, and in effect, killing them. 

“Woah,” Pidge murmured as the scenery changed back to the store. 

“We’re back!” Lance laughed, sounding relieved. A soft noise, however, called Pidge and Lance’s attention elsewhere. Shiro landed gracefully upon a covered object. He looked to Pidge. 

“The Witch got away, you know.” The boy in yellow announced, “if you hurry you can finish it off. I’ll let you get this one.” He smiled and gestured away from him.

“I have business here,” said Shiro, monotone as ever. He once again glanced at Pidge as the other boy scoffed.

“You aren’t very good at reading between the lines, are you? Look man, i’m telling you that i’ll overlook what you’ve done this time.” Shiro and him just stared at each other for a few seconds before he continued. “I’m sure we both agree that it would probably be best not to cause any more trouble.” after a few seconds, Shiro turned and left.

________

“Oh geez,” was the first thing Hunk had said after Shiro left, closely followed by “oh right! My names Hunk. Nice to meet you!” And a large smile, also closely followed by a turn and throwing-up-noises.

“Hey man, you okay?” Asked Lance, patting Hunk’s back.

“Oh, yeah, i’m fine. Just feeling a bit sick.” came the reply. He turned back to Pidge and Lance and pushed them away from where he had been sick. “Anyway, let’s go.”

A bit later, the four of them (including Zarkon) sat upon a sheet while Hunk checked for any injuries. Zarkon looked to Hunk.

“Hunk, you have my gratitude for saving me.”

“Nah, I just drove away the witch. If you wanna thank someone, thank these two!” Hunk gestured to Pidge and Lance.

“Katie, Lance, my gratitude. My name is Zarkon.” Pidge frowned.

“Pidge, please. Anyway, was it you who called for me?”

“Yes.”

“Hold on, hold on!” shouted Lance, “How in the quiznak do you know our names!?” Zarkon completely disregarded him, and continued talking. Lance scowled.

“I came here because I have a request for you.”

Pidge was confused. First Zarkon spoke to her in her head, then Shiro attacked them with a gun, then they got cornered by strange cats then rescued by a boy from their school who “magically transformed” or something! Pidge sighed. It had been a long day.

“What’s your request?” asked Pidge.

Zarkon tilted his head and smiled (was that a smile?). “I want you to make a contract with me, and become a Paladin!”

**Author's Note:**

> This makes me cry;;
> 
> Thank you for reading! I'm not very good at writing, so I always appreciate (constructive) criticism. Don't be mean though!


End file.
